La primera navidad
by MariSeverus
Summary: Un pequeño extracto de mi fan fic: "La rosa más brillante de todas". La primera navidad de la pequeña hija de Grell y Undertaker quiere celebrarlo como se debe.


Bueno, éste es otro fan fic regalo y sería como una especie de mini extracto del fan fic: _"La rosa más brillante de todas"_. Espero les guste y nuevamente reitero: ¡Feliz navidad para todos! Pásenla bien y hagan el bien, sin mirar a quién.

Se les aprecia mucho.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea y el personaje original. El resto de los personajes que puedas reconocer, así como los ambientes, pertenecen a Yana Toboso y al manga Kuroshitsuji. Fanfic sin fines de lucro alguno y escrito por mero entretenimiento.

 _Su primera navidad_

Estaba especialmente oscuro afuera. No había parado de nevar en toda la noche y a pesar de que estaba seguro de que tendría trabajo por el temporal, por ahora prefería mantener las puertas cerradas y disfrutar un poco de la tranquilidad de una tradición que por supuesto que no celebraba, pues tenía muchos siglos muerto, pero que ahora debía pues vivía con una humana a la que de seguro, al crecer, le maravillaría la idea.

Los alrededores se sentían fríos pero se encontraba muy confortable en la cama, mirando el paisaje a través de una de las ventanas en la habitación. No estaba solo, por supuesto. Grell Sutcliff dormía a un lado y le daba la espalda, permitiéndole admirar su largo y brillante cabello rojo y su descubierta espalda.

Estaban muertos, el frío no les importaba mucho. Podían dormir desnudos y soportar mucho más que cualquier humano.

Se levantó con el mayor de los cuidados para no despertarla y con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios, tomó sus túnicas para acercarse a la habitación de la pequeña.

 _Tenía cuatro años y él, décadas y décadas. Por supuesto que tenía idea de cómo hacer de aquella navidad, la más especial de todas._

 _Primero: La decoración._

Su hija estaba acostumbrada a la oscuridad y a todo el negro de la tienda, así que ya llevaba un par de días pensando en ello. No quería esconderle secretos a su adorada rosa, pero prefería sorprenderlas a ambas de esa manera.

 _Luces._

Rojas, con un poco del tradicional verde y blanco. Pero sobre todo rojas.

Guirnaldas aquí y allá. Rojas también. Algunas de color dorado.

No necesitaba comprar coronas baratas, después de todo vivía en un cementerio y podía hacerlas sin mucho esfuerzo. Y las flores de navidad se cultivaban muy bien en su jardín de rosas. Su rosa siempre estaba ocupada como para darse cuenta y si sobraban, pues podía utilizarlas en los ataúdes. Estaba seguro de que a sus clientes no les importaría.

Disfrutaba de comer galletas mientras tejía. Una para la puerta y otra para la habitación de la pequeña. La nieve era realmente constante, pero agradecía el haber puesto extrema dedicación en proteger su pequeño jardín del temporal.

Silbaba una vieja y desentonada canción, mientras se encargaba de colocar algunas en agua y sobre los ataúdes. Así como en su mesa de trabajo y en los estantes.

Piñas de pino, la única cosa que quizá tuvo que recorrer Londres para encontrar. Se encontraba satisfecho de utilizar las más bonitas y frescas, para la corona en la puerta de la habitación de su pequeño capullo de rosa.

En sus estantes conservaba un viejo libro. Una vez había tenido un cliente joven, un pequeño niño enfermo de tuberculosis. Sus padres querían enterrarlo con el libro de cuentos, que era su favorito de todos lo que había leído a lo largo de su corta vida.

Mientras lo maquillaba, había tenido tiempo de leerlo.

Mucha comida, dulces y bebidas. Se conformaba con sus galletas con forma de hueso y un poco de té, pero si quería apegarse a la tradición, debía hacer unos arreglos.

Sobre todo con el árbol de navidad.

Los pinos no crecían en todas partes y le habría tomado mucho tiempo el esperar que uno creciera en su jardín. Pero siempre era sencillo, cuando tenías contactos.

Incluso en el bajo mundo.

No dejaba de tararear y girar alrededor del árbol, mientras decoraba con cintas rojas, luces y guirnaldas. Bastones de caramelo que ella pudiera quitar y comer. Muñecos de jengibre, una receta totalmente nueva y una forma igualmente nueva, pero que tras un poco de práctica, podía considerar el haber hecho decentemente.

Estaba ansioso por el despertar de su pequeño capullo, así podrían amasar y preparar más galletas. No tenían mal sabor.

" _¡Mamá! ¡Está nevando, mamá!"_

¡Ah! Como si fuera música para sus oídos.

" _Querida… ¡espera! No puedes correr por ahí, sin un abrigo"._

Muy tarde, su hija bajaba las escaleras y muy emocionada. Podía y hasta creer que toda Inglaterra le escuchaba descender con esas fuertes pisadas en pantuflas.

El grito que se escuchó en todo el lugar, fue suficiente para alertar a Grell Sutcliff quién también descendió a prisa, en un camisón rojo y con su guadaña en mano.

Tan despeinada como jamás le había visto.

Pero simplemente fue un grito de felicidad, al ver la decoración.

Su pequeño capullo de rosa, no sabía dónde poner su mirada primero.

—¿¡Qué es eso, papá!? ¿¡Qué es eso!?

— _Renos, querida. —_ fue su respuesta, con una mano tras su pequeña cabeza y haciendo un pequeño tour guiado a través de todas las decoraciones.

Por supuesto que eran decoraciones de plástico. Habría sido divertido encontrar unos reales, pero hasta eso se escapaba de sus manos. Aunque fuese la legendaria Parca.

—Pero… ¡por la muerte! _—_ Grell Sutcliff miraba a su alrededor, finalmente bajando la guadaña y tratando de comprender lo que sucedía. Una cantidad justa de rojo, aunque siempre podía haber un poco más. _—_ ¿Qué diantres sucedió en tu tienda, Undy?

—Creí que sería divertido, celebrar la navidad éste año. Después de todo, ahora somos una familia y es lo que las familias hacen.

— _¿Qué es navidad?_

¡Excelente! ¡Amaba contar historias y parecía un buen momento para comenzar a preparar más galletas de jengibre y explicar el origen de la navidad!

Por supuesto, una historia más fantasiosa que real. Después de todo, ella era una simple niña y no tenía pensado en podrir su alma con las desgracias del mundo humano al que tristemente pertenecía.

—No puedo creer todo esto. _—_ Grell paseaba alrededor de la tienda, mientras su hija se encontraba entretenida con moldes con formas de árbol de navidad, muñecos de jengibre y guirnaldas, estampándolos en la masa. _—_ ¡Incluso pusiste regalos bajo el árbol!

—Por supuesto que sí, _mi querida rosa. —_ se apartó de la cocina por un momento, mientras su hija se encontraba sobre una silla y con un pequeño delantal rosa, muy entretenida con los preparativos. Danzó de camino a la tienda y con uno de sus brazos, rodeó al Shinigami pelirrojo, levantando su barbilla con una de sus largas uñas negras y de tal modo que pudiera mirar hacia arriba. _— Y también me encargué de colgar muchos muérdagos. Siempre encontré esa tradición humana, muy interesante…_ _—_ sonrió ampliamente, mientras Sutcliff se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Siempre, tonto anciano?

— _¡Por supuesto!_ Pero hasta ahora no he besado a nadie... _—_ su sonrisa se ensanchó más, inclinándose sobre él. _— ¿Quisieras, mi querida rosa, ser tú mi primer beso?_

No lo pudo evitar, prácticamente fue como derretirse entre sus brazos, cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos. Siempre tenía un lugar blando por los besos y las caricias, así que regularmente no ponía resistencia y se convertía en una masa jadeante y temblorosa.

—¡Papá, ya terminé!

—¡Oh vaya… el deber llama! Lo siento, mi hermosa rosa…

Pero no le molestaba el hecho de que fuese un simple beso. Su pequeño capullo de rosa, parecía tan emocionada con todo ese asunto de la navidad, que podía por un momento ignorar sus necesidades y unirse a la celebración.

De repente estaba llena de harina, cuando su hija y Undertaker habían comenzado una pequeña lucha, solo para el entretenimiento personal del enterrador, aunque ya sabía que su rosa detestaba ensuciarse y que su pequeño capullo se ensuciara de la misma manera.

Pero esa era la idea. Así ambas podrían lucir los atuendos navideños que tenía preparados.

—¿¡De verdad, Undy!? _— su rosa apenas si podía hablar, admirando el conjunto. Ella era la hermosa señora Claus y su querido enterrador finalmente había abandonado sus negras túnicas, para vestirse como un ligeramente perturbador Santa Claus._

Aunque a su hija el reno, parecía divertirle. Incluso el ligeramente revelador, traje rojo de su madre. Un corto short rojo y botas que hicieran juego, además de un pequeño top y largos guantes y el tradicional gorro navideño.

Ni siquiera quería saber de dónde había sacado la idea o los trajes. Se sentía tan contenta de que la conociera tan bien.

—¡Pero no podemos abrir los regalos todavía! _—_ exclamó, riendo como si hubiese dicho el mejor de los chistes y al ver a su pequeño capullo, sacudiendo uno de los paquetes para descubrir su contenido. _—_ Primero tenemos que beber un poco de chocolate caliente y sentarnos junto al fuego, para desayunar. ¡Tendremos un día muy ocupado y necesitaremos de mucha energía!

Sabía que a su hija le encantaría la idea. Tenía tantas cosas preparadas, que no tendría problemas al momento de finalmente irse a la cama.

Y por supuesto que sus planes incluían a su hermosa y brillante rosa.

—¡Oh, Undy! ¡Querido! _—_ por el momento adoraba estar allí, envuelta entre bufandas, junto al fuego, simplemente acurrucada en familia. El mejor desayuno que había tenido jamás.

Ya hasta y había olvidado que el mundo exterior existía tras la puerta de la tienda y el absurdo trabajo extra de William T. Spears.

—Pero… Undy. _—_ meditó por un segundo. _— Si William…_

—Siempre puedo salir de mi retiro por una vez. Sé que al pesado de William T. Spears, no le importará trabajar con una _"eminencia"_ como yo.

—¡Oh, por supuesto que no! Siempre he considerado que le atraes mucho más que yo. ¡Tonto William!

—¡Entonces se encontrará visiblemente decepcionado! Una lástima, _pues en mi jardín solo cultivo rosas._

Grell Sutcliff simplemente sonrió a todo lo que sus labios podían expresar, admirando a su pequeño capullo de rosa, muy atenta al horno.

—Si continúas mirándolas no estarán listas, querida.

—¡Papá prometió que haríamos una casa de jengibre y no puedo esperar, mamá!

 _Por supuesto que no. Y ella tampoco, por el resto del día y las sorpresas que el enterrador les tenía preparadas._


End file.
